Dreams of wake
by coral crayon 26
Summary: The planet is finally safe. Megatron was stopped once snd for all. Now the autobots will face the challenge of integrating into himanity


I own nothing. Transformer is owned by hasbro. This is a fan project and nothing more. This particular one is dedicated to a fan of mine, Enjoy!

The dust and wind were howling, the ground and dirt motionless against the mid day sun. Unknown to most, underground was the secret bast of the auto bots. It had been 60 years since the final defeat of the deceptacons, but humanity was not pleased. The loss of many good people, robot and human alike, left a bitter feeling amongst the public. While still working for the government, the auto bots were never truly accepted by society. They spent their days either training or waiting around for their next mission in their bases. It was rather gloomy, even with megatron finally gone for good. It was almost hollow, like a veteran with no better cause now that the war was finally over. Optimus spent most of his time reading philosophy, physic, history, and literature books sent to him by his then human friends. On one of those gloomy days, a rather large(for a human) sized package was delivered to the base for Optimus. It was called "dreams of perception" on the data card. It was designed to hook up a jack on the back of their necks. Optimus set the device up, inserted the key card, and input the jack onto his neck. It felt like rebirth. Every feeling of worry and joy was gone, leaving only instinct. Optimus felt like his mind was severed and was surrounded by light.

The next thing he knew, he was in the middle of an open field. He found a pond and what he saw left him speechless. He had the appearance of a golden, naked human. He was bald, toned, with one blue eye and one red eye. He then looked up in what appeared to be a dark purple woman who was just as naked. The woman smiled and ran off.

"Wait, who are you?" Optimus mouthed but no words came out

He gave chase after the woman, thinking she would have answers to what had happened to him. As he ran, he felt very strange. His movement felt less restrictive and more flex able in this form. He could feel air enter and exit his mouth, a strong beating in his chest. His running increased, his new body texting with natural ripples and flopping unlike his normal body which did no such movement. The woman's movement was intriguing as well. The mounds of soft flesh below her neck bounced and jiggled as she ran, her butt swaying and with each sprint of her legs. It caused a sensation to fill prime's new body. He felt veins pumping, his new skin tingling, his feet feeling lighter, and the organ between his legs started to harden and expand. It had almost tripled in size and was pointing right at her.

The chase continued for what felt like an eternity. It was like a newer plain of perception. Chasing for answers but never achieving despite being so near. He couldn't answer why, but he felt that she had all the answers to the strange turn of events that have unfolded. The woman ran into a large collection of trees with Prime not far behind. The sensations and feelings still present and driving him, he followed the woman up a large hill. It seems to get higher and higher, the peak nearly resuming the flow of a mid day sun. The woman had just reached the top as prime grabbed her by the waist and tackled her. Both rolled down the mountain, prime refusing to let go of her. They finally reached the bottom, grass and dirt staining their golden and purple skin. The woman was pinned to the ground and smiled at prime, her long white hair acting like pillow. Acting entirely on instinct, prime kissed the woman with such passion that the sensation from watching her run had returned. The woman wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him close. His new organ was no poking against the surface of a slit between her legs. Prime couldn't explain it but he seemed to naturally know what to do. He put his new organ into hers and pulled it in and out in a repeated rhythmic motion. A feeling of pleasure and immense satisfaction filled his entire body, the woman moaning and sighing as he worked. Again on instinct, he grabbed and started to massage her breasts, prompting the woman to wrap her legs Alejandro his waist. A feeling was starting to build inside prime, prompting him to go harder and increase his speed. The woman's moans were getting louder and louder, gripping the grass and trying to contain her feeling of satisfaction. The building feeling was increasing and his passion increased. The woman was pulling g him as close as she could. Prime felt the peak of enjoyment and satisfaction as the building feeling resulted in an explosion of pleasure. His body suddenly felt exhausted and tired, and the world began to crumble. Prime suddenly found himself back in his base, the key card ejected from the machine. He was motionless for a moment but stood up and looked towards his monitor. He observed the people around the area with a new outlook. He understood them better now then he ever had before. He now understood what it was like… to be human.


End file.
